


24

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [25]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa





	24

Going back into the past was an experience on its own. Ankh didn't like flying through the wormhole at all, fortunately it didn't hurt him in any way. And then all those things happened. Meeting younger Eiji, being surprised that there are no Medals and that an extraction from a new enemy was needed. All those events, everything that happened, made him think about the future even more.

He saw all those people, just like he left them all those years ago. Still young, with less darkness and brighter eyes. Yet something was missing, their bonds, they were more shallow, lacking deeper understanding. Same people with such a different perspective. 

As promised he didn't reveal anything about the future, and he could be more rude and aggressive than in his present, but somehow it didn't feel as good as he thought. He really mellowed with age, and there was nothing he could do about it. There was also that moment when he thought for a second that Eiji would get killed, almost forgetting it’s impossible, since his dumbass was still alive in the future.

The younger version of Hino was just an 'idiot' for him somehow. This Eiji didn't feel… 'his' and it was somewhat annoying to him. Time traveling was exceptionally demanding on mental strength. It was fascinating yet tiring and he couldn't be happier when the wormhole opened up for him again and Ankh felt the energy of his own time. Just smiling before leaving, he flew away.

*****

\- Eiji try to relax... It was just one day – Hina said looking at her stressed friend – As I remember he remained slightly longer with us that time.

\- Yes I know... but... - he looked at the 3 Cell Medals in his hand, it was what’s left of the ring gifted to him, when Ankh disappeared into the wormhole.

\- He will find a way home. Trust him in this, ok? - she was also worried, because Eiji just got pulled out of the darkness and felt more vulnerable somehow, so for now she tried to push away her own concerns.

He just nodded and sighed. Entering the house, he tried to find something to do, to push away all those depressive thoughts.

Not thinking much Eiji went downstairs and looked at the billiard table. It was interesting, that Bird Greeed liked this activity. Looking at the colourful balls he felt the urge to try it out too, but didn't know anything about this game. Luckily he had his own smartphone and could look for any tutorials. It was harder than he thought, but it helped to tune out his fears for now. 

\- It’s happening again! – Hina’s shout broke his concentration away from the table a few hours later.

\- What?

\- The wormhole appeared! Come on Eiji! - she took him by his wrist and literally dragged him out of the basement. She had to be really excited to lose control over her strength again. This one time however, he didn't mind.

As they reached the outside he saw it indeed, the purplish swirl showed up again and with some fear, Eiji stared at it, searching for any movement. He didn't have to wait long. First, he felt that the Cell Medals he held in his palm got warm, started vibrating and a moment later turned back into the ring. Not only did it meant that Ankh was alive and well but also that he’s near!

Putting the ring back on his finger, Hino tensed up looking intensively at the centre of the wormhole. Minutes later, scarlet light emerged from within it and formed into the rude blond figure he knew so well. He held his breath for a moment, observing how Ankh looked around and eventually focused on him and Hina.

The woman didn't wait a minute longer and approached Ankh and hugged him tight.

\- What’s with you and this hugging business! - he sounded annoyed, but didn't break the connection. Somehow this felt right, more so than when she did it in the past.

\- Be quiet for a moment and take it like a man! - she laughed taking a step back, holding only his arms now – You haven't changed a bit!

\- Why would I?! I don't think I was absent from this time for more than 2 days!

\- Well yes, that’s true, but still who knew how this time travel could’ve affected you. I'm so glad you're ok!

He just smirked at those words, but it was softer than his regular expression.

Eiji walked towards them and didn't even feel how his grin is stretching his face. Relief and happiness filled him with warmth. He stretched his hand out to catch Ankh’s forearm to be perfectly sure he was here, that he was real and solid.  
Bird Greeed looked at him questioningly.

\- Glad to have you back. - Eiji said, his voice cracked a little, even though he was smiling so much.

\- Again, I was literally away for 2 days. Don't be a bigger idiot than you already are. – Ankh’s words were teasing, but knowing him, only slightly.

\- Yes I know. It’s just… We weren't sure if you'll manage to return to this era... and...

\- Heh, you really like to underestimate me, don’t you? - Bird Greeed squinted his eyes.

\- No it's...

\- Whatever… I'm back. I want some ice pops and my jacket back, come on – his steps were fast and sharp and Eiji still was holding his arm so he got dragged away. - Trust me more, you dumbass – he said quietly, as they entered the house.

Hino was smiling all the time that day, despite all the ice Ankh ate and all the nagging he did, like how he was really cross with Hina, that she almost threw a barrel at him in the past. It was just 2 days and he missed this proud man so much. That was also the reason he went to the basement again, because Ankh wanted to relax there for a while.

\- I tried the game, but it’s quite hard. - he said with a grin petting one of the balls on the table.

Bird Greeed didn't comment on Eiji’s happy features at all, just made his trademark smirk.

\- Even someone like you could get it! Look now! - he took the cue and actually showed him the basics.

The other man took mental notes and even tried mimicking what he saw a few times himself.  
This was the most peaceful evening that they both enjoyed in a long time. Or perhaps even first one at all.

****

Unfortunately their peace didn't last long, because the next day just shortly after 15 Ankh stood up from his nest. This time Yummies didn't bother hiding their presence and the Cell Medal jingling was very loud. So the doctor changed her tactics? This wasn't good at all.

\- Eiji! Yummies have shown up! - he shouted, as he reached the guest room.

\- Plural? There are… more of them again? - the other man put the tablet down and got up.

\- I'm pretty sure about it. She must have made a twin Cell Medal for creating them. We have no time to waste, let’s go!

\- Right! Hina won’t be here for a while and she took the car, but the Foundation left 2 wending machines in the garage!

Minutes later they were riding towards the city. What they saw there, was bizarre to say the least. 

There were indeed 2 Yummies: one in the size of a human being resembled a ninja like and the other... the other was at least 10 meters high and looked like a toy robot from a long time ago.

Robotic one was slowly walking and destroying everything that was in its way. The other one just followed it, without doing anything at all.

Eiji got off his bike and waited until he got TaJaDor combo from Ankh.  
No more trying, they knew how it works, now it was the time to actually defeat the foe. That’s why the red warrior flew into the sky and tried to stop the robot, but the other Yummy somehow cancelled his attacks with a weird disruption wave.

\- Nothing I know will hurt my child – it said in a typical Yummy’s tone.

\- Child?! Don't tell me... - Eiji landed near Ankh and felt pretty disturbed. - I think Doctor Saito used two people this time… and one of them is still a kid! - he clenched his fists.

\- Judging by the robot’s behaviour… it is possible – Greeed was not pleased – use the double Cores, and end it quickly.

\- Yes of course. - OOO nodded. - Which combination then?

Ankh didn't reply just threw 3 silver Medals into his hand.

\- Huh? You think this one’s the best? Okay, let’s do it! - Eiji took the Cores.

When he was transforming into TaJaDor, everything was like before the o-Driver reboot. Yet Eiji felt that Double Core will make it speak German again. He caught the Add-on Ankh threw him, clasped it onto the belt and inserted the Medals.

HABICHT! HASHORN!  
PFAU! GORILLA!  
KONDOR! ELEFANT!  
DOPPELKERNE!

WÜSTE KOMBINATION! 

This time Eiji’s body shone with silver and red, and he felt so much stronger somehow. With just a few punches the enemies should be destroyed, yet... after the first punch nothing happened, because ninja Yummy carried out that weird attack of its yet again.

\- Nothing I know will hurt my child – it said like a some kind of a spell.

\- What the... Ankh, what now?! - OOO shouted.

Monsters weren't interested in fighting him at all which was good, well… would be if the Robot wasn’t wrecking the whole street, to the point that Eiji had to catch and move some people away from the road.

Bird Greeed made a serious face. Indeed what now? Why were the attacks cancelled? Not bounced back just...

Wait... the monster said it... nothing it knows... which means it knew about OOO’s attacks and forms... Presumably from data banks Doctor Saito had.

That was the only explanation. Other than that, the Yummy didn't look very strong or durable. That meant while the ninja was there, no Medals will work and they needed their power to destroy both of them. And yet... Ankh smiled.

\- Oi Eiji! Try to lower the damage output! - he shouted and took out his phone. He choose one of the few numbers he had recorded there - Hina are you back at the house? - he shouted when the phone was answered.

\- Yes, I just came back and I can see in the tv that you have big mess there!

\- No time to talk! Bring them here! That damn woman doesn't have any information about them working as a combo! Hurry!

Hina didn't have to ask what Ankh was talking about and just got his new Medals and hopped into the car.  
Bird Greeed on the other hand started running to be close enough to guide OOO as to his new plan. He just hoped Izumi will be here on time.

She rode as fast as she could and prayed that Foundation will cover all the tickets she could potentially get, while yet again breaking all the road traffic regulations. She was almost there, she could clearly see the robot monster, when some Waste Mummies fell on her car. Obviously their enemy didn't want any obstructions to her plan. Yet Doctor Saito hasn’t sent any drone to Hina’s house before and wasn’t aware what the young woman was capable of.

Hina squeezed two of the Medals letting them enter her arms yet again.

KokuGera Armor!

She ran, clearing any goons on her way to meet up with Ankh. She unequipped the 2 Cores she was using and threw them at the Greeed shouting “look out!”.

Good thing he had great reflexes which allowed him to immediately throw them towards Eiji who had to land and untransform.

\- Will those work? Without the double combo?

\- Don't ask just try! - Ankh shouted at him.

It was first time when OOO actually held those in hand. Those felt heavier somehow. This however, wasn't the time for such pondering. He inserted them into the slot.

\- Henshin!

KARASU! KOKUCHOU! KUMAGERA!

KaKuGeraaaaaaaa!


End file.
